


Drabbles

by Rocky_T



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocky_T/pseuds/Rocky_T
Summary: A series of drabbles, most in response to challenges over the years.





	1. Change of Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written and posted June 2001

"There's an ancient legend among my people, about an angry and confused warrior who…oh, never mind. Didn't work too well the first time…Gosh darn it, Kathryn, what I'm trying to say is that you're the woman I really want, the one I've loved all these years. I don't know _what_ I was thinking to ever get involved with Seven of Nine in the first place. Kathryn? Did you hear me, sweetheart? Kathryn? Uh, darling, would you mind putting down that phaser rifle, or at least pointing it in another direction? Kathryn? Aaaaaaah!"

 _Thud_.

The End (in more ways than one)


	2. Imitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> challenge: imitation  
> Originally written and posted May 2006

Janeway bore with equanimity the sight of Seven wearing a red and black jumpsuit. She shrugged when the former Borg changed her hairstyle to something more reminiscent of a bun. She laughed outright when she saw Seven make a face as she took a swig of black coffee. But the captain's tolerance wore thin the night she returned to her cabin to find her bed occupied by her protegee and her first officer.

"I've always felt that imitation is the highest form of flattery," Janeway said. "But really, Seven, don't you think this is going just a little too far?"


	3. Sweet Surrender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> challenge: surrender  
> Originally written and posted May 2005

Chakotay couldn't believe his ears. "Could you repeat that?"

"I give up, Chakotay," Kathryn said again. "All these years I've resisted my feelings for you, thinking it was for the good of the ship, only to realize my attitude was doing far more harm to everyone, including myself."

"You surrender? Just like that? No more parameters? What about Starfleet regulations?"

"You sound disappointed." She kissed him. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

"I think so--I mean, yes, it is." He looked at her standing there, so uncharacteristically submissive. "OK, who are you and what have you done with my captain?"


	4. Dear Kathryn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> challenge: letter  
> Originally written and posted November 2003

The PADD lay nearby. Janeway had already read Mark's letter enough times to know it by heart. He'd spelled out what the last four years had been like: fear, denial, grief--and finally, acceptance. 

He'd gone on with his life. It was inevitable, yet she was surprised how much it hurt. She railed at the mention of his marriage--was this what she needed to hear, 60,000 light years away?

Later, she'd be glad he'd found someone to love, and would realize he'd set her free to do the same.

Now, she mourned the loss of what might have been.


	5. Dear Chakotay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> challenge: letter  
> Originally written and posted November 2003

Chakotay found her in Engineering, working, of course. The warp core hummed in the background as he told her about the letter from Sveta--and the fate of the Maquis.

B'Elanna snatched the PADD from his grasp to read for herself.

"No," she said, her eyes wide with disbelief. "They can't all be dead."

Chakotay nodded slowly, his own grief rising up to choke him. "All but the handful lucky enough to be in Federation prisons." He placed a hand on her arm. "B'Elanna, it's over."

"No." Her fists clenched in impotent rage, she added, "This is far from over."


	6. Curse of the Spider Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> challenge: costume  
> Originally written and posted November 2003

She'd joined Starfleet to seek out new life. During the years in the DQ she'd gotten used to saving her ship. She'd secretly been pleased when Tom's halting explanation of the photonic beings and the threat they posed meant she needed to step in and save the day once more.

But now she stood staring in shocked disbelief at the costume he'd provided. Forget the overdone spider motif or the horrid wig. The skin-tight gown, slit high up the thigh and cut to display maximum cleavage--

First Chaotica, she reminded herself. And then tomorrow...

Tom Paris was a dead man.


	7. Food for Thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> challenge: food replicators  
> Originally written and posted October 2003

Janeway's face was severe as she faced the offender. "After overhauling the replicator several times myself, I finally had B'Elanna take a look," she said. "After all, there is no reason why everything I attempt comes out burned, liquefied or otherwise inedible."

"No reason at all," Neelix squeaked. 

Chakotay made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a giggle. 

"B'Elanna made a surprising discovery. It appears someone deliberately tampered with my unit." Her voice dropped even lower. "Do you have an explanation, Mister Neelix?"

He gulped. "I was just trying to get you to eat in the Mess Hall more often."


	8. Acclimation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> challenge: food replicators  
> Originally written and posted October 2003

Naomi sighed. Everyone was so excited about finally being back home; she was probably the only one who missed _Voyager_. She couldn't get used to the crowds, the noise, the sheer amount of space. 

At least there were compensations. Naomi brightened as she approached the replicator. No more rations; her mother had said she could order anything she wanted.

Naomi jumped back as sparks flew out, accompanied by a horrible screeching noise. 

Sam rushed in. "What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing. I didn't do anything!"

"Something made it react like this," Sam said. "What did you order?"

"Just leola root stew."


	9. Paragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> challenge: paragon  
> Originally written and posted October 2003

Seven's face was a picture of confusion. "I meant no offense, Captain."

"Just drop it," Janeway said curtly.

"But I wish to understand--"

"I said drop it!"

"--why you are upset. All I said was that I consider you--"

"--a paragon of virtue," Janeway finished, her mouth twisting unpleasantly.

"You embody all the values I have learned are Humanity's strengths," Seven persisted. "You are curious, open-minded, and unafraid to take chances, to fight for what you believe in." She paused. "Your reaction is illogical."

"Paragons are respected," Janeway said quietly, "but how often are they loved?"


	10. Remedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written and posted in September 2003

Janeway's lips tightened as she contemplated Chakotay's latest 'stunt.' Not that it had come as a surprise, of course. She'd been aware of the problem from the very beginning--even before they'd actually met. His Starfleet dossier had been most thorough. If she'd needed any further proof, there was the whole business with Seska. Fortunately, she'd had the means to combat that threat directly.

Her frown deepened as she recalled what came next. Riley Frazier. That mysterious alien woman. And now this.

"Beep. Phase One now completed."

Janeway discarded the empty box of Miss Tri-Clairol and smiled at her reflection.


	11. Water of Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge: water  
> Originally written and posted in September 2003

Chakotay upended his water bottle, hoping desperately to find a few last drops. But it was empty. He thrust it away and studied his harsh surroundings. There was little to see--no shelter, no people, nothing but blowing sand and the hulk of his broken-down shuttle.

"I'm going to die here," he said aloud, and laughed at the irony of surviving the DQ only to perish in a Terran desert.

He sank to his knees, his strength ebbing away. A sudden illusory fountain danced maddeningly before his eyes. "Kathryn," he whispered, and fell headlong into a draught of cool oblivion.


	12. Terminal Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted in July 2003.

"Oh, Seven," moaned Kashyk as he thrust into the ex-Borg again. "Now I know what 'perfection' truly means!"

The Doctor motioned to Janeway and together they left the holodeck.

"What was that all about?" the captain asked, her expression equal parts bewilderment and disgust.

"Seven is suffering from Biller Projection-Envy Disorder, characterized by a compulsive wish to re-enact key moments of another person's life. In this case, yours." The Doctor indicated the holoprogram list. "Mark Johnson, Kashyk, Michael Sullivan, Jaffen and..."

"Chakotay, too?" Janeway said incredulously. "Is nothing sacred?"

"Not quite how I would have put it," muttered the Doctor.


	13. Desperate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted April 2003

_Not like this._

All the times he'd imagined it, she'd come to him from desire. Even--in his more optimistic moments--love. At last she'd quit resisting. And he'd be waiting.

But he'd never thought she'd come out of desperation. 

And so he was poised to reject her, tell her it was too late. That the time had long since passed for the two of them.

Until he saw the look in her eyes, the naked need. And so he yielded, driven by something he didn't quite understand. 

Not until later did he wonder which of them was truly desperate.


	14. Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Companion to "Desperate"  
> Originally posted April 2003

She didn't know what had brought her to the brink, was conscious only of a sudden emptiness. A sense that life--and love--were passing her by. 

So she went to the one person she could rely on, whose feelings she'd never doubted. Even though she'd been indifferent to him for so long. 

But at his hesitation, she realized it was too late; anything there had long since died of neglect. 

"Please," she whispered, afraid nothing she'd say would matter. 

After a long moment, he yielded. She closed her eyes in relief--and tried to forget his look of pity.


	15. A Moving Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serving under Captain Janeway isn't always easy.  
> Originally written and posted in March 2003.

He thrust deeper, harder. The sweat poured from his brow as he gasped for breath. 

"Again," she urged. 

"Kathryn, I can't take much more--"

"You can," she insisted. "Come on...almost there..."

With a final desperate lunge, exerting every last bit of energy he had, he shoved against the unyielding surface--and felt the angle change just enough to make a difference. Totally spent, he collapsed, striving to control the pounding of his heart. "Well?" he asked, when he was able to speak. 

She was silent for a moment. "Sorry, Chakotay, I really prefer the couch against the other wall."


	16. Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally written and posted August 2002

They came together hungrily in a storm of a passion too long denied--seven years of serving chastely side by side, not to mention the last 36 hours on the bridge. They'd exchanged smoldering glances throughout the crisis, waiting for the chance to consummate their desires. The time was finally here. But first...

"I'll be right back," she said, heading to the bathroom. "Don't move a muscle till I return." 

"Yes, ma'am," he said, leaning back against the pillows. 

She emerged moments later, naked and ready for him. "Ta da!" she announced triumphantly. 

His only response was a gentle snore.


End file.
